School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Mutants?
by maureenz33
Summary: A war is brewing at Hogwarts. Who can help? The Xmen! A Harry Potter and Xmen crossover. Major Characters inculde: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Scott Summers.
1. New Friends

Timeline: During Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (but not to many of the same events) and sometime after X2, or X3 with Scott alive.

Rating: I think it will eventually be about PG-13 or T. This will be for minor adult themes, possibly language, and some violence.

Spoiler warning: I guess X-men 3 and Harry Potter 1-6.

Couples: Major Ron and Hermione, Scott and Jean, with minor Bobby and Kitty and Rogue and Gambit. There also may be more later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich. If I owned X-men Emma would have never existed.

Authors Note: If you haven't noticed by now, yes this is a crossover of Harry Potter and X-men, two of my favorite fandoms. I am new at writing, so please don't kill me for my first attempt. I do not mind constructive criticism, but don't just say "it sucks", tell me why. I can't get any better if people don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. So just enjoy !!!!

* * *

Chapter One

New Friends

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Did you guys hear?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Hear what?" asked Hermione.

"Freaks are coming to the school this year," Ron said. Harry looked confused, but Hermione looked angry.

"Ron, I believe you are referring to the students at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah Harry, like I said, freaks are coming to school this year! The Profit is having a field day about this, they are saying that Dumbledore finally fell off his rocker. I mean, letting non-magical kids into Hogwarts. I'm starting to wonder myself."

"Ron, Dumbledore is perfectly sane. Besides, mutants are more like wizards and witches than you think. Actually mutants are a more focused group of witches and wizards; they can only perform things in one or two areas, while witches and wizards have a broader focus."

"Thanks for that biology lesson Hermione," Ron chuckled.

"Before you guys start biting each others heads off you should have figured out by now that Dumbledore could have only brought them here for one reason. He needs help, we all need help. Voldemort-" Ron flinched," – is getting more powerful by the second. The good side should be also," finished Harry.

"My point exactly. Dumbledore knows what he's doing. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were turning into a Malfoy," said Hermione.

Ron's face started to take the color of red. "I am not turning into a Malfoy!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I know, just making a point," said Hermione with a self-satisfied smile.

* * *

The same predicament was happening at the same time on the X-jet. "Uh, I can't believe Xavier is, like, sending us here of all places. We're, like, in the middle of a forest in, like, Scotland," said Jubilee, "and Storm says we're getting close."

"They probably have the school in the middle of nowhere for protection," said Bobby. "You know, so they can't get invaded or something like we did."

"Wait, only seven people are going?" asked Rogue looking around the plane. "And this is supposed to make an impact in the outcome of this war?"

"Cyclops's piloting the other plane, they left 30 minutes after us," Storm, who was piloting the plane, answered.

"Now I defiantly know that the Professor has gone senile," Jubilee said quieter so that only the four people in the last row of the plane could hear her. "I mean, Mr. Summer's wife just died, again. And now Storm, Logan and he are, like, in charge of a mission that can, like, get us all killed. I don't think that that is, like, one of the Professor's smartest moves."

"Who knows, maybe the Professor thinks it will help with his grief," Suggested Kitty.

"But seriously, he's, like, flying a plane, in the poring rain, with, like, no co-pilot," Jubilee stated. "And none of you guys have, like, a problem with this?"

Both Kitty and Bobby shrugged.

"I just feel bad for Gambit," said Rogue. "It was between him and Sam, and Remy pulled the short straw. He hates flying. How many loops would you say Cyclops averages a trip, 7 or 8?"

"Your lucky, on my first mission he did 50 or 60, I lost track after that," said Bobby starting to turn a shade of green. "He's probably going to do close to 100 on this one, he always flies more recklessly when he is upset."

_"Storm we just touched down at Hogsmeed station. Turn 50° to the North and continue on for about 5 minutes, you should see our jet, then land."_ They heard Cyclops over the intercom.

"You're already there?" asked Storm over the speaker.

_"Yeah you were given the wrong coordinates. The Professor misread Dumbledore's message."_

"All right see you guys in 10 minutes, over and out."

_"Over and out."_

* * *

"Wait so how are they even getting here?" asked Ron. "I mean they aren't on the Express, they can't fly by broom, aparate, use flow powder, or-"

Hermione cut him off. "They're probably flying a jet."

"Oh, right, a jet." Once Hermione was out of earshot he asked, "Harry, what's a jet?"

"Well, you know what an airplane is, right?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, Dad always is talking about them."

"Well it's like an airplane, but faster and it can travel up higher."

"Oh, all right," said Ron.

"Do you two want to get left on the train?" asked Hermione popping back in the compartment. "At this rate you'll be back in London before you get your luggage."

"Yes mum," Said Ron sarcastically.

When the plane landed everyone was met up by the other team and some strange old man with very long silver hair and a matching long silver beard. "I trust you all had a pleasant flight," said the man.

"Yes, our flight was fine, but we were given the wrong coordinates," commented Storm.

"Yes, I am afraid the person who sent you my letter forgot that nothing electric can run within a mile of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" asked Jubilee. "The school is, like, named Hog-" She was shut up by Mr. Summers giving her a nasty look and Kitty elbowing her in the stomach.

"I've always thought it was a strange name also, but the school has been around for thousands of years so I wouldn't dream of changing it, Miss Lee," Said Dumbledore.

"Wait you, like, know my name?" she asked.

"Yes, I know all your names," Said Dumbledore.

"Wait, are you telepathic like the Professor?" She asked starting to get nervous.

"No, I do not clam to have telepathic abilities. Charles sent me a list of all your names during the summer."

"Oh," She said much quieter.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but you are going to have to wait out with the first years. I'm going to have to have you sorted into houses since all of the teachers quarters are taken, and the school won't let anyone who isn't sorted into what I believe you call dorms." Everyone groaned. "It will be explained during the ceremony. I'm going to need you all to follow this man named Hagrid." He said pointing to a man who must have been 9 feet tall.

"We 'ave to pick up the first years first. Jus' follow me," said Hagrid.

Jubilee whispered to Kitty. "We're going to die here aren't we?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at their schedules. "Looks like they're going to have a bigger impact than we thought," Ron said. "They've got a freak teaching almost every class." "They're aiding the classes, Ron, not teaching them. It's probably set up this way to offer a better learning experience," offered Hermione. 

"Look on the bright side at least we're in all the same classes," said Harry.

"Wait Hermione, you're taking Muggle Studies, again?" asked Ron. "You do know that you already know the stuff. It's for students who were born in all wizarding families."

"You don't have to be from a wizarding family to take Muggle Studies."

"Well it's implied," said Ron who was clearly exasperated. "Why are you taking it Harry?"

"It's required, I thought I might as well get it out of the way this year, so I don't have to worry about it next year," explained Harry.

"Wait, someone named Professor Summers is teaching it? A freak is teaching a class? By himself?" asked Ron.

"He has a better point of view for teaching Muggle Studies, since he isn't magical, and unlike the previous teacher he actually knows what he is talking about," said Hermione.

Just then Dumbledore quieted everyone down. "As many of you know we have guests are going to be staying with us this year." A low murmuring could be heard among the students. "I trust that they will be treated with respect." Again a low murmuring could be heard among the crowd. "This year we have several new teachers. Professor Slughorn is going to be teaching Potions this year. And Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked. Harry already knew this unfortunate fact. "Also Professor Summers, who is currently out in the hall is going to teach Muggle Studies," Dumbledore said. "And with that, let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall started off the sorting ceremony. The first years got sorted pretty much equally. There were about 12 Gryffindors, 13 Ravenclaws, 10 Hufflepuffs, and 9 Slytherins. Then the sorting for the mutants began.

"Dane, Lorna," called McGonagall. Lorna sat down. The sorting hat pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, you're defiantly brave, no doubt about that, but you're also very loyal and hard working." The sorting hat thought for another moment. "Hufflepuff." Lorna shrugged and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Drake, Robert," called McGonagall.

"Your very cunning, and a trickster," said the sorting hat.

"I am not," protested Bobby. Kitty laughed.

"But your also very brave and a strong leader," the sorting hat said. Bobby smirked, "Gryfinndor."

"Frost, Emma," called McGonagall. She came forward.

"Pity she can't wear that uniform all year," Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione elbowed him hard in the stomach followed by a, "What did I do?"

The hat didn't even touch Emma's head when it yelled "Slytherin."

"LeBeau, Remy," said McGonagal.

That hat pondered for a moment and the said "Slytherin."

"Lee, Jubilation."

"Hufflepuff."

"Logan, Wolverine," McGonagall said to laughs from the students. Logan glared. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Logan?"

"That ain't my name, its Logan, just Logan," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine _Logan, _sit down," she commanded. He obeyed and got sorted into Slytherin.

"McCoy, Hank." He came forward and almost half of the students and some of the staff jumped back as the hairy blue man stepped forward. He got sorted in to Ravenclaw.

He mumbled. "As I calculated before hand," and he took his seat next to a very frightened first year.

"Monroe, Ororo." It again was a debate, this time between Gryfinndor and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won.

"Pryde, Katharine."

"I hate my name. The name is Kitty," she said under her breath. It was again a conflict between Gryfinndor and Ravenclaw, but in the end Ravenclaw won.

"Rasputin, Piotr," He got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Finally, we get someone else, there's only four left," Said Ron.

"I don't have your last name listed, Rogue."

"Long story, can I just sit down?" McGonagall nodded. She got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Summers, Alexander."

He sat down. "I think Gryffindor, but for some reason you want Hufflepuff. May I ask why?"

"No," Alex answered. Lorna was turning bright red.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry that you and your _lady friend_ can't be in the same house," The sorting hat said to laughter from the student. "Gryffindor," the hat said and Alex was the color of the banner of the house that he had just joined.

"Summers, Scott."

"Wow" said the hat; "I have only seen a mind this locked up and complex only a few times."

_I live- lived,_ Scott corrected himself, _with three telapaths, it's habit. _

"Good point. Oh, by the way you're in Gryffindor."

"I guess that's a good sign," said Hermione, "at least he's in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said sadly, still upset about Emma getting sorted into Slytherin.

"Oh Ron, get over it, she must be at least 10 years older than you," said Hermione.

"Age is not measured by years, but by wisdom in that person," Ron said poetically.

"Ok than she is at least 50 years older than you," Hermione smiled.

"I hate you," He said softly.

"No you don't," Harry said so that Hermione couldn't hear.

Ron's face turned scarlet. "Shut up."

"Worthington, Warren." He got sorted into Hufflepuff.

* * *

Please review! Suggestions are welcomed. 


	2. Muggle Studies

Chapter 2

Muggle Studies

The first class Monday morning was Muggle Studies. The trio sat at a table located in the middle of the third row. "Why do I have to take this stupid class?" asked Ron rhetorically putting his head down on the table.

"Because it's required."

"Yeah, I kinda got that from the 'you need to take it in order to graduate Hogwarts' bit. I'm just asking why it's required," said Ron, still annoyed. "I mean what we are actually going to learn in this class, it's useless. Oh well at least it is an easy O."

"I bet if someone dropped you off in London you couldn't find your way to the Leaky Cauldron, even if you did have a map," said Hermione.

"I could too," Ron protested.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said sarcastically. Just then she noticed that Professor Summers was staring impatiently at her and Ron.

"Would you two like to take this conversion after class for detention with me?" He asked.

"No sir," they said in unison.

"All right then. Like I was saying before these two troublemakers-," Malfoy laughed. "Excuse me, do you have a problem?"

"No, I think you may have just made my day. A teacher, or whatever you are, actually saying a bad thing about that Mudblood."

"Malfoy," Ron said warningly.

"Oh what are you going to if I call her that again, hmm?" Malfoy asked in a teasing voice. "Are you going to sic your uncontrollable girlfriend on me."

"For the last time she is not my girlfriend!" shouted Ron through gritted teeth.

"Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudbl-" Malfoy didn't get to finish his last curse because Ron slugged him and broke his nose. Malfoy picked up his wand and muttered something that wasn't audible due to the massive blood pouring out of his nose. The spell did nothing.

Mr. Summers just sighed. "Ok, Malfoy, or whatever your name is, go to the nurse and get your nose fixed, come for detention once you're better, which will be soon, and 10 points from Slytherin. And for you Mr. Weasly, detention tonight, and 10 points from Gryfinndor."

"But…" Ron protested.

"Would you like to make it a double detention Mr. Weasly?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Mr. Summer's ignored it. She started waving it frantically, he still ignored it. She cleared her throat loudly. Still staring at the blackboard he said, "Yes, Miss Granger I see your hand up but I don't know why. Do you want to waste even more of this 'useless subject'?"

"Ok for starters, I never said it was a useless subject, I think it is a great class especially for the students who are from all wizarding families. And two-"

"Miss Granger you must be the most annoying, trouble making, brown nosing student I have ever met in my life," He said, although that wasn't true, Jean had corrected him and interrupted him more times they he could count, and he almost liked it.

Usually Hermione would have been close to tears if a teacher had insulted her like that, but this guy was different. She wouldn't win by making a fuss. She would win by outsmarting him. "I didn't finish," she interrupted him. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," the people who knew Hermione were dumbfounded that she was actually correcting a teacher, "you can't take away points."

"And why is that, is it against the rules to take away points on the first day?" Mr. Summers asked sarcastically. He didn't think he had ever been this rude to anyone in his life (well, maybe Logan, but he didn't count).

"No, actually Snape does it all the time, but you can't take away points before we have any, they can't be negative. And none of the houses have any yet."

"Actually they did. Gryffindor had 30 until a moment ago, now it has none, Slytherin now has 20, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both have 25. If you have any more comments I suggest you give them to me after supper during detention, which you will now be joining me for," Hermione was instantly silent and remained so for the rest of the class.

"Ok," he sighed. "Now that that is taken care of. My name is Mr. Summers; you will call me Mr. Summers or Sir. I understand that you teachers here like the title 'Professor' but that is the name of my mentor and I don't feel that it is right to have the same title as him. Today we're going to go over what I expect in this class and what our ciriculum is this year." The class groaned.

"As in your other classes you will have a final. But unlike your classes you will also have a midterm. Basically it will be a quiz on what you have learned the year so far. Ok, as you know I am new here and some of you are taking advantage of it. I understand that you have a different grading system here than in the States. I will try to adapt, but here are the equivalents I accidentally put the wrong one. He wrote on the blackboard:

O- A+ or A

EE- A-, B+, or B

A- B-, C+, or C

P- C- or D

D- F

Seamus's hand went up. "What about a T?"

"I'm sorry, a what?" asked Mr. Summers. "I wasn't made aware of a T."

"It's below a D," said Seamus.

"Well, then I won't give those out."

"Ok you will receive written homework at least once a week. The other times your homework will be studying. You will be given quizzes, practical and written, on the material around once every other week, after we have finished a section. I expect you to treat me with the same amount of respect as all of the other teachers here. You will be to class on time or you will get a detention. You will not need wands in this class, so I don't expect them to be out, no magic works up here anyway," The class gasped. "Instead of magic we have electricity."

"For the first few months we will be covering everyday nonmagical objects. After that we will be covering what an average day is like for a nonmagical person. After winter break we will be going to be covering some current events and pop culture. During that time I will also be going throw a little bit of each subject, math, history, English, biology." _She taught Biology. _He snapped back reality. _Pull yourself together. You can do this, _he assured himself. "The basics. For the remainder of the year we will go into electronics and why they work in this room and not anywhere else in the castle." Hermione suppressed the urge to answer the question. "Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "All right, I have compiled a test of what I will be teaching you later on. How well you do on it will not affect your grade in the slightest. It is just something for me to see how much you already know."

Half the class was stumbled by the first question. _Name the current Prime Minister of England. _Almost the rest were stumbled by the second. _Who is the current president of the United States of America?_

The first two pages were rather easy for Harry. Most of it was current events that were going on in the UK or in the USA. When it started to get to pop culture on page three he was stuck. _Name two of the Beatles. _

_Crap!_ Harry thought. He'd heard their names, but couldn't remember them. _John, there's was one named John. And Paul, one named Paul. What are there last names? Wasn't there one named Star or something? _He wrote down _John Star_ and _Paul Star_ hoping that one of the two would be right.

The next question was, _What is the highest grossing movie of all time?_ Harry was stumped. _How the heck am I suppose to know?_

Hermione found the first 10 pages rather easy, but she couldn't remember whether it was Spiderman or Superman that was venerable to Kryptonite. On page 11 was the start of math. The first 5 questions were elementary problems like _5x5 _and _110-9_. Then the algebra problems started. Hermione was in one of the higher math classes before she found out that she was a witch so she had started to learn algebra. She hated it with every fiber of her being. 14x- 2(x+10) 12x x was the problem that was the final straw.

After 10 minutes of this torture more that half the class gave up. At the end of the class Mr. Summers called time and Hermione was the only one that finished over half of the test.

* * *

The trio's next two classes were free periods. They decided to spend it in the Gryfinndor common room. "I hate this year," said Ron. "Do you know who stupid that test made me feel? I think I answered like one question right on that thing."

"The Tony Blair one?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "At least you don't have detention with that jerk."

"Hey, at least it isn't Snape," Said Harry.

"I'm starting to wish it was with Snape," said Hermione.

* * *

Please review! Suggestions are welcomed. 


	3. The Phone that Won't Stop Ringing

Disclamer: I don't own anyting. Harry Potter and X-men are not mine.

Authors Note: I didn't make something clear in the last chapter and I wanted to explain it. Electricity works everywhere in Hogwarts now. It is only in the Muggle Studies classroom where electricity does work, but magic doesn't. However, most students and teachers still do not use electricity.

Also, I want to explain why Scott is so mean to the point of being "Snape like". The first reason is that I was writing him as Hermione sees him (even though it does have parts from his point of view), and in that scene she sees him as a complete jerk who is worse than Snape. Don't worry, this view of him changes. The next reason why I wrote him so mean was to see if I could. I usually right him as happy and the nicest guy you will ever meet. It's nice to know that actually can write him differently.

I know this is getting long, but the reasons why I put Logan in Slytherin are 1) to prove not all Slytherins are evil and 2) because otherwise if he was in Gryfindor, there would be 5 there and only 2 in Slytherin.

Thanks to Beta for editing it for me, otherwise it wouldn't be readible.

Chapter 3

The Phone That Won't Stop Ringing

Scott's phone rang. The caller ID read Xavier Academy Salem Center, New York. He ignored it. He didn't want to speak to anyone there, especially the Professor. He didn't want to be reminded of anything there. This was stupid because he was grading the math homework from last Friday. The phone stopped ringing. Scott had a sigh of relief and went back to grading papers. After a couple of minutes the phone started to ring again.

_ Don't pick it up, _He told himself. He knew it would just stress him out one way or another. He went back to grading his papers. The phone stopped ringing. Scott's AIM opened. Emma's screen name popped up.

2hott4U: Scott pick up the phone

SlymShaddy: Why???????

SlymShaddy: I'm kind of in the middle of something

_ Because Professor is giving me a fricking migraine here, _Emma said telepathically.

_ Well it's not ringing, _retaliated Scott. The phone started to ring again.

_ Yes it is._

_ Well why should I pick it up?_

_ Because if you don't, you will spend the rest of your days think you are a 6-year-old girl._

_ I've heard that one before. _Scott laughed. That was the saying that the Professor used on Scott whenever he did something the he disapproved of. He was afraid of it until Jean said that she would undo it if it ever happened.

_ Crap, I knew I got that from somewhere._

_ Yeah, the Professor. And I think that would be worse for the team than for me._ Scott tried imagined himself leading the team like that.

_ Good point. I could always show a tape of it to the whole school. _

_ Now that would just be an evil and cruel punishment._

_ Scott, I think having the Professor sing "I know the song that gets on everyone's nerves" over and over again is worse. _

_ Yeah, I hate that song. Well good luck with that._

_ Scott if you dare break the connection I swear I will- _He didn't get to hear the end of Emma's threat because he broke the connection. He laughed to himself. It must have been the first time he smiled in the last two months.

Kitty's AIM popped up.

Shadowkitty500: Dude, you have, like, 5 seconds before Emma rips you to shreds.

SlymShaddy: Tell her I'm picking up the phone.

Scott picked up the wireless phone. "What do you want, Professor?"

"Sorry to be bugging you right after you arrived, but…" the Professor was stalling.

"But what?" Scott said with a great deal of attitude.

"The students back here are having a hard time with only one teacher around the mansion. Frankly, I need someone else here to help me handle all the classes."

"You want me to come back, don't you?" Scott predicted.

"No, no, you and the rest of the team need to stay at Hogwarts."

"Then what did you call me for?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting a replacement for the biology position. I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

_ Yeah, Jean,_ Scott thought.

"Scott, Jean is de--"

"Don't you think I know that!" he shouted. "You think I don't know that she's dead, and not coming back! You think I don't know that?!" he said, still shouting. "I've been spending every second of the last two months trying to forget. Load of good that's done me. All you guys talk about 'poor Scott' or how pitiful I am. I don't want your pity! I want to be treated like a normal human being!"

He waited a couple minutes. "I've been pitied all my life. For once I want people to stop asking me if I'm all right, because it's obvious I'm not. That's not going to change no matter how many people feel bad for me."

"No one is trying to make you feel inhuman," he paused. "I just would like to know if you had a preference for the new teacher?"

Scott regained his temper and shrugged. "I don't know." A thought then came to mind. "Not Emma though. Anyone but Emma." Scott said almost smiling. Emma would probably teach the students how to do their make up instead of biology.

"I wasn't planning on hiring Emma, but all right it won't be Emma," He paused. "Well John just lit his room on fire, I have to go."

"Again?" Scott asked. This was the third or fourth time this year.

"Again," the Professor said a bit annoyed. He hung up.

Just then Scott noticed someone outside the door. "Miss. Granger, how long have you been there?"

Hermione came into the room, looking at one of the movie posters on the wall, and then glanced down. "I'm sorry about what happened to your girlfriend." She had felt so ashamed for how she acted today in class. Mr. Summers has every right to act like a jerk.

Scott was taken aback a bit by what Hermione said. "She was my wife, actually."

"Oh."

He wanted to get off that subject. "Isn't your friend supposed to be coming also, or is he skipping?"

"No, I told him that taking the grand staircase was quicker but he didn't believe me and he took his own 'shortcut' which he is convinced is quicker, but it really isn't." She took a breath, "So what am I doing?"

_ You're supposed to plan these things? Crap! _ "Uh, grading papers," he said trying to sound authoritative, but failed miserably.

"Ok, wait we haven't done anything besides that quiz and that doesn't count," she started to get nervous. "It doesn't count, right?"

"No, but calm down, you only got two or three wrong." _Jeez, she's worse than I was when the Professor was teaching us trig. _He had begged the Professor to let him retake any quiz that he got anything lower than a 95 on in almost every class he took. "I also teach a math class back in New York and I am assigning homework and quizzes via e-mail."

"Oh, ok." He handed her a stack of papers at least a foot tall. One quiz was around 10 pages long. "Are your quizzes normally that long?"

"No, that's their final exam," Scott explained.

Ron ran into the room out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, Peeves was throwing water balloons again," Ron explained. He was drenched from head to toe. Hermione laughed quietly. "Oh yeah Hermione, this is hilarious."

"I told you that you should have followed me." Ron made a face at her.

"And here's your pile," Scott said giving just as many to Ron. "The answer key is on top."

Ron's eyes widened. "Is this the normal length of a test in this class? Because if so there is no way I'll be able to pass this class."

"I just asked that," said Hermione.

"And?"

"No."

"Ok good," he opened the packet. "What is this? It's like numbers with letters with symbols. You understand this?"

"I teach it, and it's trigonometry. Most people learn it in high school."

"Oh, ok," Ron said looking at the jumble of trigonometric equations in front of him. It took him 30 minutes to grade the first test. By this time Hermione was already half way done with her pile. Another 10 minutes passed when Ron asked, "Does it count if their answer doesn't have the line thing?"

"What do you mean a 'line thing'?" asked Scott.

Hermione looked over at the paper. "Negative sign."

"Oh, um mark half next to that example."

About 20 minutes later Hermione handed Mr. Summers the pile of corrected papers. "Thank you, would you terribly mind correcting some more tests?" he asked. He was so unbelievably behind in his work. He had piles taller than him to correct. He was disorganized now. Most people who saw him thought he was the neatest person in the world. That was just Jean rubbing off on him. He was a complete disaster now, not only emotionally.

She glanced over at Ron, who was deeply thinking about what to mark a problem. He would be there until class tomorrow at this rate. "Sure, why not?" Mr. Summers handed her another pile of papers. She finished those papers in about 50 minutes. Ron still had 4 finals left. "Is there anything else left Mr. Summers?"

"Nope, I think I actually am caught up. Even though this is punishment, I owe you guys for helping me."

She turned around and smirked to herself. Ron looked hopeless with the piles of papers in front of him. "Honestly Ron!" she said, snatching the rest of the pile. "You're slower than a snail."

He glanced angrily at her. _I don't need your help_ he thought, but he left the papers on her desk

* * *

Please review, suggestions are welcomed. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this, I actually have written the 4th chapter, but then my computer deleted it on me, and whenever I try to rewrite it, it doesn't sound right. I probably will update this again, eventually, but it probably will not be in the near future. I have severe writer's block, and life is extremely hectic at the moment. I hope you guys can find someway do forgive me. I really need ideas, so please make suggestions.


End file.
